Technical Field
The present invention relates to neuromorphic systems and more particularly to neuromorphic systems that account for spike time dependent plasticity (STDP) synapse and leaky integrate and fire (LIF) models of neuron activity.
Description of Related Art
Neuromorphic systems with spike time dependent plasticity (STDP) synapse and leaky integrate and fire (LIF) neuron models may be simulated in software by describing the system in a mathematical model. However, the computing operation can take a long time in a software model, even when only a few synapses and neurons are modeled, for example, in a recognition of hand-written numbers.